A Rivalry Untrue
by SmurfyGurfy
Summary: this story is about a hatred untrue, these two people thought they hated one another, but when a plot goes wrong and a girl is caught between she has to prove her true love to the real one


Harry Potter fanfiction number 2

"You are such an IDIOT!" Sky yelled across the great hall to the Ravenclaw table to a boy standing there glaring at her. "If IM the idiot Skylonia, then howcome you're the one yelling when i'm only a table away and can hear you when you talk in a normal tone?" he said back. "DIMITRI SMALLS IM GOING TO SMACK YOU!" sky walked over the table and almost hit Harry. Harry grabbed her legs in his arms and she fell into his arms. he held her waist and she struggled while Dimitri stood there laughing at her. his black bangs dangling just above his eyes while the sun shown on his otherwise fuzzy blonde hair and his big green eyes mocking her from onyl feet away. "Come on Harry let me go let me go! I gotta get one hit he ALWAYS MOCKS ME!" she cried trying to get out of Harry's grip. Finally Dimitri stopped laughing and left the great hall with his friends. "FINE RUN DIMITRI SEE IF I CARE!" Sky cried and she stopped struggling sitting down next to Harry and HErmione while Ron stared at her from the other side of the table.  
  
"What is your guys' problem?" Ron asked Sky timidly. Sky looked at him with her peircing blue eyes, her long brown hair was hanging around her face nearly out of the ponytail it was once in. the look on her face showed pure irritation. "He has ALWAYS hated me for no reason at ALL! I never did a THING to him!" as she said this she picked up a biscuit and took a savage bite out of it. For a long time they sat there in silence. A few times Hermione opened her mouth to say something but she closed her mouth back up as though saying that would just raise Sky's temper. Sky had finally calmed down after lunch tiem and was laughing at everything like she always did. Sky, Harry, Ron and Hermione left soon after her good mood came back and headed for the common room. Harry was talking about Quidditch when suddenly someone ran into Sky headlong. It was Dimitri, he was on the floor now looking up at them, embarassed it seemed. his tall figure was sprawled out and he was covered in ink. he had dropped his bag of school supplies, broken an ink bottle, and gotten everything he now owned covered in ink.  
  
Sky looked down at him and held out a hand. Ron looked at her hand in surprise. "Er......Sky.." she looked at him and he backed off. Dimitri also looked questioningly at her hand before accepting it and she helped him up and picked up his things for him. "uh....thank you." he said suspiciously. "yourwelcome." sky mumbled and they continued walkign in their own directions.  
  
"May I ask why you decided to help him?" Hermione said. "Because....I got his notebook...his PRIVATE notebook." They all stopped and noticed, under her arm was an ink drenched notebook and on the cover it indeed said "Private: Property of Dimitri Matthew Smalls." She smirked and they all began to laugh.  
  
Later.............  
in the common room they were sitting around the fire trying to clean off the ink drenched notebook with a cloth. Until finally Hermione put a charm on it and all of the ink vanished.  
  
"Well let's open it up then!" Harry said and Sky held an arm out and caught his as he reached for it. "Harry we have to just read a few pages without him knowing we took it. So Hermione if you would please get rid of our finger prints while i conjure up some rubber gloves?" Hermione nodded and did the charm, the book burned bright blue showing their finger prints and then they vanished. Sky handed out the rubber gloves and they all took them all laughing evily.  
  
Sky opened the book and on the first page she dropped her jaw in shock. Harry, Ron and HErmione all gasped. Right there on the first page it read: Dimitri loves Sky Sky dropped the book and Harry picked it up. He flipped through all of the pages. "Why all it is is poems and drawings, all for you Sky!" Sky slid off the couch and put a hand t oher head.  
  
Hermione conjured up a warm cloth for her and put it on her head. And as Harry reached the last page he gasped. "This is from today! it reads:   
Dear Journal,  
Today as usual we got into a fight. I wish She wouldn't judge me so harshly like that. If only she knew that i really cared. I know she may never feel the same but I try, actually no i don't but i don't know why i hide my emotions so. I guess i'll just keep trying, but now i have to dispose of this book before someone finds it, so adue!  
Dimitri."  
  
As he finished reading he looked up at Sky. Her eyes were fixed on the fire. She was in a state of shock. How could this be? This couldn't be DIMITRI MATTHEW SMALLS' journal. It couldn't be. maybe she was dreaming? no perhaps not........ but it HAD to be a dream. There were no signs.........or were there? "It can't be it just can't!"  
  
Hermione,Ron, and Harry all shuffled in their seats. "What? He never showed ANY signs...." Hermione coughed, Ron stuttered, Harry whistled "What? He hasn't.......has he?"  
  
Hermione stood up and looked down at her. "Actually we knew all along Sky." she said. "What how?" Sky said. "Well, for one, he ALWAYS stares at you in flying lessons." she said. "He blew you kisses once during lunch." said Ron. "And once he was writing a note to a boy saying he wanted to ask you to the ball last year." said Harry. They kept naming things off and on and offf and on and Sky was overwhelmed. "I think I'm going to go return the book." She took the book and without one more word, she left the common room.  


Dimitri had gone halfway down the hall when he realized something was missing. "MY JOURNAL!" He cried out loud and he sprinted in the other direction hoping beyond hope that no one, especially Sky, had found it..........  
  
Sky had dropped the book where her and Dimitri had run into one another. She looked up and down the hall then saw Dimitri running toward her. He scrambled onto the floor for the book and put it in his bag. "Trying to STEAL from me now? My private notebook, you don't need to be seeing that." But she didn't answer. Not one insult passed her lips to him. She just stared. Stared into his eyes not speaking. The angry look slowly melted off of Dimitri's face to a confused look. He waved a hand in front of her face and she caught it.   
  
  
She held his wrist two feet away from her face and her hand made it's way into his. Dimitri's heart was going a million miles an hour. What was she DOING? Did she read the book? No she just got there when he did........  
  
Finally Sky snapped out of it and threw his hand away in disgust. She stomped her foot angrily and stomped away. Dimitri stood there for the longest time trying to figure out what had happened.....She couldn't have read it......just couldn't have.  
he turned around and began to head to his common room again. His feet carried him but his mind wasn't aware. He had really been headed to the library then to dispose of his journal before Sky would see it. Which to him, was highly unlikely. But he still took the precaution.  
  
Once he was in his common room he sat down on the couch with his face in his hands. Then he looked up and laughed at himself. He was being stupid. Sky was with Harry wasn't she? She wouldn't flirt with anyone else would she?...........  
But wait........didn't her and Harry break up not long ago? A month ago it seems. He remembered it now. They decided to just be friends. It didn't seem like she still liked Harry in that way.......He didn't know........with these thoughts still in his head, Dimitri laid back and slowly drifted off to sleep while still deep in his own thoughts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sky had wandered back to her common room alone. Why had she grabbed his hand like that? She couldn't POSSIBLY be falling for................DIMITRI! She had only read his journal. Sure some of that stuff he said about her was sweet but thats all it was. He probably made it on purpose to make her think he liked her. There was only one way to find out for sure..................  
  
Henry Jenkins was Dimitri's best friend. He was also Sky's friend. Sort of their wanna-be mediator so to speak. He hated the fact that they fought all the time. He in fact thought they were supposed to be together. Sky knew there was only one way to get Henry to tell her. By Owl. So she wrote a letter basically asking "Who does Dimitri Smalls like? yours truly, owlwoman"  
  
She had been Henry's pen pal for ages. He still didn't know it was her. They became pen pals when one of his letters came to her by accident. And ever since she had been writing to him with advice etc. She knew this HAD to work! If not, then how else could she find out if it was true or not? Was she being too desperate? Yes she was........she ripped the note up and sat down on the couch in the common room.  
  
What was happening to her? Did she really have feelings for him now? Now that she supposedly knew the truth. There was another way to find out. They say that the first kiss you receive from a person can determine your true feelings.....well how would she do that????? There was only one person in Hogwarts who was a realy matchmaker and she had seen it. she thought, maybe he could help.  


Sky had been waiting for hours in the great hall after sending her owl. it was beginning to get dark and it was nearing after hours. She sat at the gryffindor table with her chin in her hands. She was finally about ready to leave when the doors opened and.........  
  
"You're late Malfoy." Sky said as, none other than Draco Malfoy trudged up to meet her. "You sent me that owl? well this is interesting. And what did you want MY help for?" he stood there tapping his foot and crossing his arms.   
  
Sky sighed and looked around to make sure that nobody could hear them although the hall was quite empty. "I'm going to make a deal with you malfoy." she said in a low tone. Malfoy moved in closer as though eager to hear. "And that would be what?" he said raising one eyebrow. "Ok, you are a matchmaker i hear, you've already gotten several slytherins together. so im wondering what about a ravenclaw and a gryffindor?"  
  
Malfoy almost burst out laughing. But since Sky was serious she smacked him and he stopped. "What's in it for me?" Malfoy asked rubbing his cheek. "400 galleons." Sky said. "You'd pay me 400 g's just to go out with a ravenclaw are you desperate or something?" Malfoy said. "I'm not totally desperate but all i know is this boy likes me and i want to prove it by seeing if he will go out with me. its not that i like him too or anything, i just want to prove it and then show the school his poems that he wrote about me, i got the notebook" Sky retrieved the REAL notebook from her robes and showed it to Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy smirked. "I planted a fake notebook for him to pick up then kept this one." "So you're saying you'd like to perhaps pretend to be with him to prove he likes you AND THEN humiliate him?" "Yes that's indeed what I'd like to do, and i'll gladly repay you for your help!"  
  
Malfoy stroked his chin in deep thought. "Deal, what i want from you.......is 200 g's not a penny less. I don't really want 400, because this sounds only TOO fun!" so he shook her hand and agreed to begin the next day.  


Sky was sitting at the Gryffindor table so that she could see both Dimitri, AND Malfoy. She had the real notebook safely tucked away in her beside table whilst the real one was supposedly burned in the Ravenclaw fireplace. Sky scratched her left ear to signal Malfoy. Malfoy coughed to show that he got the signal. So sky got up and pretended to just walk behind Dimitri to head to her friend, Jay, while Malfoy had his foot out.   
  
Just as planned, Sky tripped and fell hard onto the floor. It wasn't painful as she conjured several pillows into her shirt. but once everyone began looking at her she made them disappear. Just as she thought, Dimitri(who hated slytherin) held out a hand to her. "Are you alright?"he asked her. She smiled thankfully up at him and let him help her up, when she was standing he put his arm around her. sky smirked, this was going better than she had planned.  
  
Dimitri smiled at Sky then scowled at Malfoy. "What did you do that for you git?" Malfoy just raised his eyebrows mockingly at him and walked out of the great hall. Dimitri finally noticed he was holding Sky and let go. He stood there shuffling his feet and he mumbled "glad ur ok" and he sat down.   
  
Sky walked off and smiled to herself. This could just WORK! She walked out of the great hall and sure enough there was Malfoy. He had his hand held out waiting for his first pay. "There, fifty, you'll get the other 3 fifty after tonight, tomorrow, and when we reveal the notebook. Got it?" she told him handing him a large bag of galleons. The door to the great hall began to open and Sky told malfoy to hide. Sure enough there was Dimitri looking around curiously until his eyes found Sky, who was pretending to have walked down the hall. "WAIT!"  
  
Sky stopped and turned around with a would-be curious look on her face. "yes dimitri?" she asked, Dimitri stopped and twiddled his thumbs. He looked up at her with a nervous look on his face and asked "Uh well, I was wondering if you could perhaps meet me in the library later and help me with something.....?" _thats it, dont be nervous just ask her if she'll meet you.....no wimping out now_ he thought to himself.  
  
Sky smiled. "Sure, help with what?" "Uh and assignment, very hard, can't do it alone. wanted help, know yuo're smart." he said quickly trying to sound calm. "Alrighty, what time?" she asked getting slightly closer to him. He backed away nervously and stuttered before saying "uh.....er............well....uh....8..ish?"  
  
Sky smiled and nodded, she got slightly closer to him and said in a slightly flirtacious sexy voice "alright..........8 ish, see ya then." he nodded and backed into the great hall doors. He smiled and went back into the hall. "BRILLIANT!" Malfoy said clapping and laughing coming out of his hiding space. "ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT! I should be paying you for your acting!"  
  
Sky smiled and bowed. "Its all part of my plot!" They laughed and continued down the hall while planning they're next move 

That night.............8ISH..........Sky sat on the couch in the common room whilst Dimitri was pacing in the library waiting.   
  
Then just as planned malfoy knocked on the portrait hole (with various angry yells from the fat lady) And Sky left the common room. "So whats the plan again?" Sky said as they both headed to the library "Well what he's planning to really do is fess up and tell you his true feelings. And perhaps he's even thinking of kissing you. So go along with it, kiss him, then say something came up and leave."  
  
Sky stopped. "you mean kiss him?" Malfoy looked at her. "Yes kiss him, you don't have to like get into it, let him do whatever but don't do it back if you don't like it." Malfoy walked back to her and looked into her eyes "you DONT WANT him to do you?" "No I dont." Sky said blinking. Malfoy smirked and they conitnued to the library.  
  
When tehy entered Malfoy separated himself from her and hid in the bookshelves. There was Dimitri, pacing between two tables. "Hello Dimitri." Sky said Dimitri stopped and looked at her as though she was all he could see. "hey." he approached her and sat on the table with his feet on a chair. "So what was it you wanted me to help you with?" Sky asked standing in front of him with her elbows on another table.  
  
Dimitri shuffled a little and looked at her with his big green eyes, something was in them that Sky had never seen before. Something.......unexplainable. "Listen Sky, I really wanted to get you down here to talk to you. Ya see..............I know we've always fought and never liked each other much. But I've never really hated you, in fact I like you. No I REALLY like you.............NO.......I um....." he looked down then up into her eyes. "I.....think I love you."  
  
Sky's stomach overturned itself and did a double summer sault. LOVE? she thought he just liked her! "I really do, I don't know why, but i was afraid to tell you because i didn't think you'd feel the same." by this time Sky had gotten up and was right in front of him. "But i finally got the guts........I love you......" as he said this she looked right into his eyes. Something was going on and she couldn't stop it. He seemed to get closer and closer. Soon they're lips were touching. He had kissed her, or had she kissed him?  
  
first sky's eyes were open, but then she thought she started to like this......her eyes were drooping, did she like it? her eyes were closed and her arms were around him and his around her. They were kissing eachother in the silence for a long time. _WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP IT!_ she though and let go of him. " whats the matter?" he asked. "I gotta go,." Sky said putting a hand to her head and rushing from the library.  
  
When she was out she saw malfoy giving a thumbs up and Dimitri coming after her. She ran as fast as she could to her common room and didn't stop until she was behind the portrait hole.  
  
It was true...........but how was she possibly going to accept it. No it wasn't true. SHe couldn't like him, no way. He just said he loved her..........but that couldn't mean........................ she went to her dorm and lay awake for hours until these final thoughts put her into a stirful sleep 

Dimitri had awoken the next morning with the biggest head ache he'd ever had. After the night before he didn't know what to think. What was going on? did she like him the way he liked her? or was it just an act. But she kissed him.......or did he kiss her? He didn't know it just happened. He got up from his bed and groggily went down the stairs to the great hall. Once he got in there he saw Sky sitting at the Gryffindor table, her head in her arms like she was asleep.  
  
He had the biggest urge to run up to her and kiss her again but all he did was take a step forward.....then back again. What was he so afraid of? He;d told her the truth, then they kissed. He'd liked it, but then she left. Had he scared her by kissing her? Maybe that was it, he had to talk to her.  
  
So Dimitri puffed out his chest, took a deep breath and walked right up to her. "uh....Sky, can I um......talk to you....alone?" She looked up at him and the look in her eyes was almost terrified. But she nodded and walked out into the hall with him. Just then she saw Draco walking up. He held out his hand at first to receive his pay but when he noticed Dimitri he nodded and smirked, then entered the great hall. Dimitri leaned against the wall and looked right into Sky's eyes again, she hated it when he looked right into them like that like he was trying to read her mind.......and yet she liked it...........  
  
"What happened last night? Why did you leave?" he asked her quietly. Sky shuffled her feet. Her guilt was rising and rising but she didn't know why. She didn't want to lie to him anymore but she couldn't just give up on the bargain either. "I well..............you kind of scared me, I always thought you hated me.....and last night was....." (_STOP! what're you doing?_ she thought) "wonderful............and.......the truth is................."  
  
At this she noticed she was still looking into his eyes and she'd gotten very close to him, her hands were in his somehow......pretty soon they're lips were touching again and she was hugging him tighter than she'd ever hugged anyone. Then she felt a pang of fear and ran into the great hall leaving him there alone, stunned.  
  
Sky was so stressed that she just walked by malfoy and dropped two bags of 50 galleons in front of Malfoy and walked off. When Malfoy realized something was wrong he went after her. "Whats going on? You're not fallin for him are you?" Sky looked angrily at him "NO! NO IM NOT!" "Then where's the notebook?" Sky shuffled, reached into her pocket and.....................  
  
Dimitri walked into the hall a little while later to find the whole hall laughing. And Malfoy reading a notebook.............a very familiar notebook.........HIS NOTEBOOK! BUT HOW? HOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!???????????  
He tried to nab it from him but Malfoy held it high "Oh look at this...is this yours?"  
  
"YES ITS MINE HOW DID YOU GET IT?" Dimitri yelled. Then he looked at Sky. "You........you gave it to him............." Sky nodded and her eyes began to tear up. she knew what was coming. "Wonderful? And so you humiliate me because IM WONDERFUL! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?"  
  
And with that he stormed out of the hall and Sky was left standing there, with the laughing crowd around her. but suddenly, in her own mind, it was silent 

Sky stood there stunned and said aloud "WHAT HAVE I DONE!?!?!?" and she ran after him. She'd been running for a while before she passed the library and she saw him in there. She went in and grabbed his arm. He turned and looked right at her. "Why did you give it to him?"  
  
Sky shuffled a little and looked at him. "I'm really sorry Dimitri! before all of this i wanted to get back at you because i thought u were a jerk to me on purpose and i really didn't mean to, i got him to help me but now i realize it was stupid and im so sorry please forgive me!" she hugged him and looked up into his eyes and their noses were touching.  
  
He looked down into hers and smiled. "You fell for me....." Sky stepped back a little bit. But she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Yes.......I dunno why i was such a jerk to you either, I can't help it. I love you Dimitri.." once again their noses were touching and their eyes locked. Dimitri's eyes closed and his lips touched hers softly and then parted. "I forgive you."  
  
They sat there for what seemed eternity just in each others arms. then sky realized she had to pay Draco still. she didn't want to anymore but she also didn't want him to bother her. then she remembered he was meeting her here! "Hey" he looked down at her. "Why don't i meet you in the great hall at dinner and i'll eat with you?" Dimitri smiled and nodded. Then they kissed each other softly and he departed. She looked after him and sighed.  
  
Soon after Draco came in, hand outstretched for the money. Sky gave a great sigh and gave it to him. "Now Sky, its my turn to pay you." Sky looked at him weirdly and suddenly before she knew it he was kissing her! She shoved him away and then saw Dimitri in the doorway. HIs eyes were big and he looked from her to him. "Sky......" Sky walked forward "Its not what you think!"  
  
He looked at her angrily and said aloud "PROVE IT!" and stormed out. "You're in love with HIM?" Draco said and threw the money she'd payed him at her hitting her in the face. "What a waste of time!" and he too stormed out, leaving sky to pick up the galleons in tears. Wondering how it could possibly get worse 

That night, Dimitri didn't sleep at all. He lay there in his bed staring up at the cieling with his soft green eyes and had a hand on his stomach. he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Thinking about the scene he had seen over and over again made him angrier and angrier every time. He wiped a few angry tears away, put his cloak on, and left the ravenclaw dorms.  
  
He walked down the hall slowly and quietly. He repeated the scene in his head and just clenched his eyes shut till he reached the library. Once in the doorway he stopped, there was sky, she looked like she was about to leave but she stopped and stared at him. "I thought you would be coming down here." she said quietly and he turned to leave. "WAIT!"  
  
he stopped and turned around. "I want to say...I'm sorry. I didn't even WANT him to kiss me-" "He kissed YOU?" he said putting his hands in his pockets and staring at her unblinkingly in the torch light. She nodded. "I don't know why he did it but I don't care because I don't feel for him like that. I only love one person in this school and it will NEVER be Draco Malfoy."  
  
He smiled and faced her. "And who would that be?" he started walking slowly towards her. "His name is Dimitri Matthew Smalls." she said. "Tell me about him." he whispered getting right in front of her. "He's the most wonderfully sweet boy in the world. I thought we hated each other but somewhere along the way we fell in love." He put his arms around her and smiled. "Sounds kind of like a fairy tale to me."  
  
she giggled and looked into his eyes putting her arms around his neck. "Why so?" she asked him, "Because I'm about to dance with a fairy." he said and he took out his wand and with a flick, some romantic music began to play and they slowly began to dance around the library. When one song ended they looked deeply into each other's eyes and kissed one another softly for what seemed like an eternity.  



End file.
